Ties of Power
by Quisty
Summary: Jann-Lee and Lei Fang are in love with each other, and they want to let each other know, but will the ties of power hold them back? I suck at summaries and this is my 1st DOA fic so plz be nice


Ties of Power: A Dead Or Alive 2 story  
  
  
  
Q/N: This is for Hwoarang Girl and Kat, two of my very nicest friends. I hope you enjoy it, as it's a Jann-Lee/Lei Fang story, which is so kawaii. Aaaww.be nice if you can cos I've never done this before!  
  
Chapter 1 To live in your world  
  
It was a peaceful afternoon in the small temple in China. Only the sound of the birds in the trees and the blowing of the wind disturbed the tranquillity. One lone man stood in the temple, staring at a row of simple candles. The tiny flames reflected off of his hazelnut coloured eyes. His gaze was stern and focused, as if he were waiting for something, but he didn't quite know what. He took an unused candle from a small cardboard box on the table beside him and lit it using a flame from another candle. He placed it in line with all of the others and looked at it. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning and leaving. As he stepped out of the temple, the old man who looked after it approached him. "Back again Jann-Lee?" he asked. Jann-Lee folded his arms and nodded simply. "Still hoping for her are you?" Jann-Lee stepped down to face the old caretaker. "I believe that maybe if I light enough candles it will guide her to me," he replied, his stern expression never changing. "The idea seems plausible, seeing as she used to come here all the time. Maybe those candles will light not only her way, but yours too." "Maybe." he unfolded his arms and began to walk away. "Jann-Lee!" the man called after him. Jann-Lee stopped and turned back towards him. "You will find her again. I guarantee it." Jann-Lee gave the old man a half smile before turning and leaving again.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the south of France the new World Leader, Helena Douglas, was entertaining a few old friends from the competition. "It is very kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule to speak with us Helena," Hayate smiled. "It is no problem at all!" Helena replied, smiling sweetly. "I will say, I have grown quite attached to you, your family and friends Hayate." "Thank you," Kasumi said. Helena smiled and nodded. Hayabusa appeared at Helena's other side. "An exception to this ruling would be Ayane, wouldn't it?" he asked solemnly. Helena's smile faded. "Yes.I cannot forgive her for murdering my mother," she sighed. "I think she may have had something to do with Fame Douglas' murder too, God rest his soul," Hayate added. "Hayate!" Kasumi gasped, stuck in between horrified and amused. "There's something about that girl I just don't trust." Hayate muttered. "She's in league with Tengu Bankotsu-bo, I just know it." "She has earned herself the title 'Female Tengu' remember?" "Yes.that's the thing.she's a dangerous one.the 'bad apple' of the family so to say. Thankfully she's only my half sister, cos I have enough trouble handling Kasumi on her own!" Kasumi shoved Hayate playfully and he started laughing. Helena soon joined in, as did Hayabusa. A short Chinese girl in a long white dress and white sandals ran up to the small group. Her hair was tied in plaits, and they bounced elegantly on the side of her head. "Hello!" she grinned at them. Kasumi went over to her. "Lei Fang!" she smiled happily. "Where have you been I've been waiting for you!" "I got side tracked! Hey Helena!" she waved at the blonde haired French woman cheerfully. Helena smiled back. "Hello Lei Fang," she replied. Kasumi grabbed Lei Fang's hand. "Come on! I'm bored with hanging with the boys, they're dull!" Kasumi grinned playfully. Kasumi and Lei Fang proceeded in running on ahead, in front of a very bemused Helena, Hayate and Hayabusa. "I must admit, the South of France is a very beautiful place," Hayabusa said. "A lot different from the busy hustle of the north." "That's true," Helena concurred. "Say, I have a chateau around here. Would you two, Kasumi and Lei Fang like to stay with me for a while?" "That'd be great!" Hayate agreed. "I'll go talk to Kasumi about it." He departed from the group quickly to inform his younger sister of the plans. "You should go and find him Lei Fang," Kasumi said. "I know I should, but.would he accept me? As a fighter and a lover?" Lei Fang asked. "I bet he would! Look Lei Fang, you obviously love him a lot so it seems only sensible for you to tell him, and not me, how you feel for him." "You're right. Thanks Kasumi." "It's OK. I just hope Ayane doesn't get to him before you do!" "She wouldn't." "Who knows." "Hey ladies," Hayate interrupted. Kasumi glared coldly at him. "We were having a girl talk Hayate!" she growled. He grinned and fluffed up her hair. "I gotcha sis, but Helena has invited us to stay at her chateau with her for a while, you, me, Hayabusa and Lei Fang." "Sounds like fun! You gonna come Lei Fang?" "Well." she hesitated for a second. "OK. I'll come." "Cool! That's great! We're in!" Kasumi said to Hayate. He nodded and rejoined the small group now beside the river. 'I should call Tina. As much as she annoys me, she has Jann-Lee's mobile number. I need that for this week,' Kasumi thought. 'I'm gonna get Jann-Lee over here if it kills Ayane! Which I hope it will.'  
  
~~***~~  
  
Jann-Lee sat on the floor of his urban-styled apartment hugging his knees. He didn't have anything to do and he couldn't get his mind off of Lei Fang. "Was I too harsh to her in the Tournament?" he asked himself. "Was it my arrogance and dominance in the arena that may have ruined my chances? Was that what chased her away?" he took a sip of his tea and leant up against a cabinet. If he could change anything that had happened in his life, he wouldn't have been so cruel to her in the tournament. "I have mastered Kung Fu," the words she had said before their fight rung through his mind. "To live in your world!" "To live in my world." Jann-Lee repeated. "In my world." he stared at the ceiling monotonously for a few minutes before realising the truth. "She.wants to be a part of my world? No! No that's impossible! After all that's happened why would she say something like that?" he rose to his feet. "This is no place for you," he had said after he had beaten her. He felt the ever present feeling of guilt arise from the depths of his soul. He hated himself for being so arrogant. He could kill himself for it. But did he really want to go that far? "I have to get to work now, the bar should be opening soon," he concluded, putting on his shoes. As he grabbed his coat and walked out of his front door, five words echoed through his mind, five words that had haunted him constantly since the end of the Tournament.  
  
"To live in your world!"  
  
OK.I have no idea what that should get for creativity so I'll let you guys decide. It's short yeah, but I can extend. I just hope there'll be a next part.gulp.later days. 


End file.
